Late Nights and Early Mornings
by burningblack
Summary: Howard Moon is expecting a child. Is he ready? LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**An update of something I wrote before.**

**Disclaimer: Don't know, Don't Own, Don't Sue. **

"Vince, can't you at least get up and help her?" Howard asked up on walking into the kitchen and finding his pregnant wife putting away the dishes, while Vince sat on the stool reading the newest edition of Cheekbone.

"She's got it all on her own, Howard. You worry too much." Vince smiled, flipping through the magazine. Howard sighed and walked towards the sink.

"Let me do this. You should be in bed, you know that." Howard whispered kissing her on the forehead.

"If I don't do this, it'll never get done." Cassie said, pushing up on her toes to put away a mug. Howard gently took the mug out of her hand and placed it on the shelf. She looked up at him, her face flushed. "Thank you." Her hand automatically rested on her stomach, which was swollen with nine months of labor and care. Howard smiled at her, his eyes beaming with pride. Pressing his big, warm, hands to her stomach he chuckled,

"I want him to be healthy and strong, and he won't be unless, you ma'am, take it easy." He kissed her again, and led her away from the dishwasher. "Vince! Take care of those dishes, before I get back in here!"

"Oi! I'll do it later. When I have the time." Vince's voice drifted away as Howard and Cassie made their way down the hall and into their bedroom.

Cassie placed a small hand on the edge of the bed to steady herself as she lay back. Howard crawled in beside her, resting his head next to her's.

"I love you, you know." He whispered running his hands through her hair. Tears started to well in her eyes. She sniffed and nodded,

"I love you too Howard. More than ever." Howard smiled again, cupping the side of her face.

"Oh," Surprise captured his face as he dug into the pocket of his tweed pants. "I almost forgot. Close your eyes." Slowly her eyelids fell, and slight fear pressed in her chest. Howard lifted her left hand and slid a small golden band onto her ring finger. "I'd been meaning to do this for a while. I just never had the money, but I gave in yesterday when I saw this. I knew you would love it." She opened her eyes and immediately started to cry. He stroked her hair again, rubbing the side of her face with his thumb. "You mean the world to me. I never want this to end." Howard's small eyes twinkled at her large ones, and for a fraction of a second, doubt of the future slipped through the ocean of her irises.

**All right, just get ready.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't Know, Don't Own, Don't Sue.**

Sweat dripped down, falling gracefully off the tip of her nose. Howard's knuckles were taunt and white from the grip that she forced onto him. Vince sat on the other side of her, cooing and pushing her hair back from her face. Howard only wondered briefly why his friend had been dressed and so eager, when he had knocked on his door at three in the morning. Cassie squeezed harder as another painfilled contraction shook her body. Hoards of nurses were arriving, questioning the men, then leaving, only to allow more nurses inside. Howard leaned into her face and kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

"Just breathe, darling." Her eyes slammed shut as another labor pain took hold.

"Get the doctor, we have to get her to surgery!" One of the nurses squaked, turning off the ultra-sound machine, and unlatching the brakes on the strecher.

"What's going on?" Howard asked, after being nicely shooed out of the way.

"The cord is around his neck, we have to get her to surgery now, or we might loose her and the baby." Howard wringed his hands together as they wheeled her away. Their eyes met as the door closed. Howard swore he saw only fear and regret shining in those watery pools. "We'll be back for you soon, Mr. Moon." The nurse said as she closed the door. Howard collapsed back into the chair, running his hand through his curly hair.

"Don't worry, Howard it'll be all right." Howard's small eyes, laced with tears. Vince sat down across from him, moving his pale hand up to automatically run through his raven locks.

"Howard...There's a reason I've been letting her do everything for me. And why I've been ignoring her while she's around you." Howard looked up, his face a mask of confusion.

"What are you saying, Vince?"

"Just...You might need to hear it from her, to believe it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about all the hating going on! I promise everything will work out! **

**Once again, I don't own the Mighty Boosh, Julian and Noel do.  
**

_Nine Months Earlier._

_"You have a drinking problem!" Howard's voice boomed through the walls. Cassie sat slumped on the bed with a bottle of Baileys in her hand._

_"I do not! I don't, I don't!" She yelled, giggling slightly swishing the bottle spilling the contents. Howard snatched the bottle away from her and threw it against the wall. Cassie stood up and pounded her fists against his chest. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her against him. _

_"It's me or the bottle." He whispered in her ear, his breath ruffling her platinum hair. Shoving against him, she broke his grip and moved for the door. Her fingers slipped over the doorknob, fumbling to open it. Slowly she turned around and rummaged through her dresser drawer. "What are you doing?" _

_"Nothing. Just nothing, Howard." She pulled out another bottle and ran for the door, only to trip on the way and fall completely to the ground, smashing the bottle. Howard snarled behind her and pulled her up roughly, shoving her towards the hallway as he wrenched the door open._

_"Come back when you love me." He closed the door in her face, and just as quickly the loud shriek of a lamp smashing against the wall was heard. She cringed and stood up, sauntering down the hallway, on unsteady heels. She stopped at Vince's door and pushed it open. Peeking inside she saw him, sitting at his vanity straightening his hair. _

_"Vince!" She cried, like a child. "Howard and I broke up." She hiccuped, falling onto his bed. Vince equally drunk turned around; his eyes glazed and glassy. _

_"I have the cure of this." He strutted towards the closet and dug inside. Quickly he pulled out a bottle of vodka. Her eyes lit up and she squealed. _

_"Oh Vince! You're amazing." _

_"I know." He smiled. He fell down beside her and they quickly polished off the entire bottle. Her red lipstick stained the rim, mixing with his sparkly lip gloss. _

_"Vince?" She leaned onto him, her hand resting on his shoulder, her body pressed to his. "I want you to kiss me." Vince looked at her, his eyes shining._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah." He leaned in, pecking her slowly, moving his lips in time with hers as the kiss deepened. Her hand cupped the back of his neck, his fingers dug into her hip. His hand slowly moved up her body, pressing against her shoulder pushing her onto her back. He moved on top of her, and started to unbutton her black blouse. _

_"You want more?" He panted, licking and nipping her neck. _

_"Please...Vince...Yes." _

**Sorry that it's so short, again. I hope you don't hate her, she's just an alcoholic! :DD Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again with the shortness. But I'm leaving for the weekend and didn't want to leave you guys hanging. :D**

**The baby is getting his blood work and all the other lovely things that they have to do, when they first get here. I know the Father is able to be in there, but he is a little preoccupied at the moment. Lastly, this chapter is dedicated to Sarah! Thanks.**

**Don't know, Don't own, Don't Sue.  
**

"Is that all?" Howard asked Cassie, his eyes reddened, his hands clamped to each other in distress.

"That's all Howard, I promise." Tears lines stained her pale cheeks. Vince lent against the wall closest to the door; his head hung in shame, at betraying his best mate.

"Howard?" Cassie questioned pulling the blanket up higher. Howard looked up at her, his face blank. "Harlan is yours."

"I haven't even seen him yet." His voice trailed, drifting into the tension. Ages passed until Vince spoke,

"I'll go find him. It'd give you two some alone time." Cassie smiled at him sadly, as he nodded and left the room.

"You don't regret this do you?" She asked, twirling the ring around her finger.

"No." He answered simply, crossing the room to look out the window at the morning sun.

"I can not tell you how sorry I am. Howard...I've stopped drinking. I'm not picking up the bottle again, honest." Howard dropped his head into his hands. Sighing, he ran his long fingers through, those beautiful, curly, locks. Looking up, he stared out the window again, his hands gripping the sill. The sun shone on his face giving him an ethereal appearance. Cassie stared, she hated what she'd done to him. How could she hurt the man she loved, the one she'd vowed to be beside, in sickness and in health? "Howard, come here, please." She begged extending her hand out to him. He turned slowly and walked towards her, taking her hand in his own. She squeezed his fingers, her heart melting in shame. Their eyes met and did not disconnect until the door opened into a small crack.

"I've found 'em!" Vince's sunshine voice was back, his smile bright. Carrying the sleeping child in his arms. Vince whispered to Howard, "He looks just like you, Howard. He's got the hair, even the squinty crab eyes." Howard smiled, taking his son in his arms.

"Ello there." He whispered as Harlan woke, opening his tiny eyes.

"I told you....He's so beautiful." Cassie said, glancing at Howard. Still speechless, he stared at his son. Not Vince's. His. His pride was slowly returning, but he still felt as if her heart had been ripped away.

"Cassie." Howard started, but looked away. He walked back to the bed and handed her the child. "He probably needs to be fed." She started to open her gown, and Vince chirped,

"I'll be at he flat, see you two tomorrow." He hurried out the door, pulling it closed.

Howard sat next to her as she fed Harlan, his greedy sucking the only noise filling the room.

"I do forgive you." He looked up and into her blue eyes. Tears sprang from the pools of ice, and she wiped them away.

"Thank you, Howard."

**Waiting for the onset of reviews. Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth installment. Please enjoy!**

**I own Cassie, that is all.**

Cassie sat on their bed a few days later, watching Howard get ready for bed. Her spine tingled, and her eyes fluttered as he slipped his pants off his legs. Harlan stirred in his sleep in his bassinet across the room, but didn't wake. Cassie let out a sigh and lent back, resting her head on the pillow. Howard picked up his clothes, folded them neatly, and sat them in the chair, then headed for the door.

"Howard, where are you going?" His hand still on the knob, he turned speaking quietly,

"I said I forgave you, that doesn't mean that I want to be with you. You hurt me. You've actually broken my heart. I swear to you if it weren't for Harlan, I would not be here with you. The same goes for your mate Vince." He turned the knob and left the room. She just sat staring across the room, her features blank. "And just in case you were wondering, Vince is alone tonight feel free to occupy his bed again."

"Howard! Take that back! Take it back!" She cried, rising to her feet and confronting him.

"No. No I won't, because you want to know what I see every time I look at you? I see you writhing under him like the sleazy whore you are after two beers." He yelled throwing his hands up and gripping the door frame.

"Howard..." She whimpered, tears streaming from her eyes. She reached out to touch his chest, but he pushed her hand away, and started towards the living room.

Cassie fell to her knees in the doorway. She sobbed letting her head fall into her lap, her fists thumping helplessly against the floor.

"What's the matter, bird?" Slowly she picked herself up and fell into Vince's arms.

"Did you hear what he said?" She mumbled into his shoulder, her arms tightening around him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." She lifted her head.

"You're sorry? That's it? You took part in this too, Vince!" Shoving him away, she slammed the door, leaving the electro poof slightly stunned.

Howard lay on the couch, the blanket pulled up to his chest, unable to sleep. He couldn't hear her crying anymore, so he assumed that she'd gone to sleep. Harlan had woken in the midst of their fight, but Howard just couldn't bring himself to face his wife, even if his son was involved. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved her, and Harlan. He just couldn't understand why his best mate, and wife had done this to him. Did he deserve it? He smoothed the lines of stress on his forehead with his hand and sighed. Pushing off the couch, he made his way to the kitchen, suddenly wanting the comfort of hot tea. Pulling the kettle out of the cabinet, and closing the door, a familiar face greeted him.

"What do you want? Don't you understand I want to be left alone?" Howard spoke softly, as not to wake the baby.

"I just thought you might want some company." Vince whispered, his voice pleading. Howard rolled his eyes and continued on with the tea. "You know, I never told you I was sorry, but I really am, Howard."

"Do you think that fixes things between us? You think if you apologize for everything that o' Howard will welcome you back with open arms, sir?"

"No, no...-"

"Just go, I don't want you or her around me. You fucked up Vince, you really fucked up this time, and I don't know if you'll be able to dig your way out of this one."

**thanks for reading! please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all you guys who keep reading this. Sorry this was late, I'm not feeling so well lately. **

_Five months without her had been too long. The seriousness of the situation had faded with the season, though Howard's heart still ached it was for a new reason._

_Vince and he had actually sat and talked renewing their friendship, but speaking to her was going to be a completely different matter. Not that they hadn't spoken, but only as acquaintances. Only for matters with Harlan and household things. Small things that meant nothing to him if he couldn't hold her in his arms. _

"Howard. Howard wake up." Cassie pushed lightly on his shoulder, waking him.

"What do you want?" He asked, rubbing his face and pushing the blanket back.

"I need you to watch Harlan. I have to get ready for work." Howard opened his eyes and rolled over to face her. As soon as his eyes laid upon her he wished he hadn't woken. Her newly thin frame was draped by one of his shirts, only two buttons fastened at the chest. Pink panties hugged at her hip, her legs smooth and pale. He missed her. Everything about her, her laugh, her touch, her soft hair falling in his face when she sat on top of him.... "Howard?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah sure." He took the sleeping child from her arms and laid him on top of his chest.

"Thanks." She ran her hand over Harlan's head, smoothing his curly hair, and then left for her room. Howard rested his hand on his son's back, and kissed his head.

"I love you." He whispered, gazing around the room at the dawn light shining on the living room walls.

He must have fallen asleep again, because the stamp of her heels on the tile woke him. His body immediately stiffened, as her freshly curled ringlets dangled over his chest. She kissed Harlan, dropping his diaper bag by the couch.

"Everything you need for today is in there, except for his food and juice, and you know where those are, don't you?"

"Uh, yeah. Second cabinet, right?"

"Yes." she smiled, kissing her son again, she grabbed her purse and left, locking the door behind her.

"Bath time, baby boy!" Howard said grabbing his son up and making him soar through the air. Harlan shrieked with joy. Howard pulled him close and kissed his son. Harlan smiled and buried his face in his father's shoulder. Pure joy radiated from Howard as he made his way to the bathroom.

Pushing the door open with his hip, Howard's eyes fell up a peculiar sight.

"Why are you playing with Harlan's toys?" He asked Vince, who was frozen with a rubber duckie in each hand, and a crown of bubbles on his head.

"I bought these for myself!" Vince exclaimed running the ducks through the soapy water. Harlan shrieked and grabbed with unnimble fingers at his father's moustache.

"Could you please hurry, before her rips this off my face? He's going to see his mother and I really don't think that she would appreciate it if he's covered in carrots."

"You two going to make up?" Vince asked, innocently his big blue eyes watery.

"I don't know if it's that simple, but I love her, and I love Harlan."

"And she's stopped drinking." Vince added, his smiled radiating the room. "Ya know, I could wash Harlan so you can get ready."

"I don't kn-"

"Face it Howard. You know that you two are soul mates. I don't think anyone else could put up with your jazz trances and tweed outfits."

"I'll have you know sir, that tweed-"

"All right, All right, no time for a lecture, just hand me the baby." Howard placed Harlan in Vince's hands and stood watching them for a while. Harlan splashed at the water, making it spray into the floor. Vince laughed making the child squeal with pleasure. "I think that Uncle Vince has got it, Howard." He said looking at Howard through his wet fringe.

"Are you sure?" Howard asked, his moustache twitching slightly.

"Yeah, yeah." Howard turned to leave but Vince's voice stopped him. "Howard?"

"Yes, sir?" He turned, his tone somber.

"I'm glad we're mates again."

"Me too, Vince. Me too."

Cassie sat at her desk, typing up the stack of papers that her boss had so thoughtfully let pile up. Between that the phone rang endlessly. Her head was starting to pound, but she answered the phone with a cheery,

"Hello." Her boss's voice penetrated her ear, barking more orders. She dropped her head, rubbing her temples. "Yes, ma'm. I'll get it done." She hung up, and rested her fists on her temples, her eye's closed. Silently she wished she was at home, even without Howard talking to her, it was better than this. She wished with all her heart, that he would love her again, hold her, kiss her.

The bell on her desk rang, snapping her out of her daydream. Her eyes wide she looked up at Howard. Harlan was perched on his hip, the diaper bag was on his shoulder, and a pacifier in his teeth. "Hey, what are you two doing here?" She asked, grabbing her son, who had started to reach for her.

"He started to miss you." Howard said, putting the pacifier in the diaper bag. Howard looked back to her, and her lips parted in an attempt to mutter the words that they'd been strangers to for so long.

"Oh, Cassie! Is this your husband? And your son?" Cassie sighed and turned with a fake smile, to her boss, a gray haired, stocky woman, of sixty.

"Yes. This is Howard," She motioned to him, "And this is our son, Harlan."

"Oh. What a beautiful boy! May I hold him?"

"Sure." She walked around and placed Harlan in her boss's hands.

"He's just so beautiful. And might I say that Mr. Moon is quite handsome as well." She smiled at Howard, who moved beside Cassie, and took her hand in his. "Don't be shy, go on give him a kiss."

"On no it's-" Cassie started.

"Nonsense. Go on." Cassie looked up to Howard, their eyes catching again. Howard rested his hand on the side of her face. Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips touched hers. She grabbed the hair that curled at the back of his head, and pulled. Their tongues flitted briefly around each other. Slowly they pulled away, as her boss coughed.

"Sorry." Howard mumbled, dropping his head and smiling.

"It's quite all right. I remember what it's like to be young and in love. You can leave if you want Cassie, as long as you make another one as cute as this one when you get home." Her boss said, handing Harlan back to Cassie, who blushed madly.

"Thank you. We'll get right on that." Cassie smiled deeply at Howard.

**I know. I know. Major change, just roll with it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so very sorry for this long wait! LAST CHAPTER!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Boosh, though I do own Cassie and Harlan.**

Much to the couples dismay, nothing became of the stolen kiss or early leave. They held hands briefly in the car, and spoke short, carefully thought out sentences to each other. That night Howard went back to sleep on the couch, as Cassie occupied their bed. But a change in fate was arriving.

A few days later Howard woke to the sound of retching and light from the hallway blinding him. He jumped up and peered inside the bathroom.

"Shit! Cassie are you okay?" He pushed back the hair that stuck to her face, from sweat and tears. Her knuckles were white from her grip on the toilet; her body racked with violent shivers. She groaned as an answer, and lent back against him. Howard balanced her against his chest while he searched the cabinets for a towel. Giving up he whispered, "I'm gonna take you back to bed, okay darling." She swallowed, her dry lips gaping like a fish deprived of water. Howard cradled her in his arms, her feverish brow, resting against his breast.

He carried her slowly and carefully back to their bedroom and laid her underneath the green bedsheets. Smoothing her hair back again her pressed his lips to her perspiring forehead.

"Please stay with me." Cassie whispered, her fingers curling into the sleeve of his shirt. Howard smiled warily at her, but scooted in beside her. His arm behind her head, she curled into his shoulder, passing out immediately. Howard stroked her cheek, kissing her paling lips as he rested his head against her own. The lavender scent of her hair drifted into his nostrils, calming him.

Cassie woke some hours later, sprawled out in the bed. The sheets collected like green pools in the floor, as the smell of cleaning products drifted into the room. Her head swam, vomit threatening at the base of her throat. She lay her arm across her eyes, shielding them from the light streaming in from the blinds.

"Are you awake, love?" Howard asked, opening the door, with a tray of food in his hands.

"Yeah." She mumbled, peeking at him. His curly hair was still ruffled from sleep, but his eyes were shining with a new light.

"I made you some food, you should at least try and eat a little." He stated, sitting the tray down beside her. Slowly she picked up a small slice of banana and placed it inside her mouth. Masticating it carefully she looked to Howard. He sat at her feet, watching her, his fingers running around each other in small circles.

"Is there something that you want to say?"

"Yeah. I mean there is, it's just-" She cut him off by touching her foot to his arm.

"I love you. I've apologized so many times, and berated myself for months. Howard, I wasn't myself when that happened, and neither was Vince. Giving up alcohol was the hardest thing I've ever done, but I did it out of love. Love for you and Harlan. I never want to loose you again. Please, for the last time could we put this behind us and be happy?" Howard stared at her for a moment, her words firing through his brain. He lent forward and kissed her chastely on the mouth.

"I want to be a family again. I've never wanted anything more." Cassie rose from her lying position and captured his mouth in hers. His facial hair tickled her lip, his tongue sweetly rolling against her own.

Then she felt it. The quick rise of bile, forming and running up her esophagus. She pulled back, her long fingers trying to hold her mouth shut, but no such luck would accompany her. Steaming vomit fell from her mouth, spraying onto Howard's shirt and her nightgown.

"I'm so sorry." She wailed, her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay baby. I understand. I know what it's like to have the flu." He said soothingly, standing and peeling off his shirt. She cried silently as Howard lifted her again and took her back to the bathroom. "I'm going to run a bath. Everything will be all right, love. Promise." He whispered, running his thumb along her cheek. She lent against the back of the toilet, as the water filled the tub. Howard added sweet smelling bubbles and turned the water off. Holding her steady, he gently removed her gown and moved her towards the tub.

"Hows Harlan?" She asked as he lowered her into the warm water.

"He's fine. Sleeping actually. I told Vince to watch him if he gets up."

"I miss him. I want to cuddle him." Howard dunked the rag into the water, and ran it along her arms, moving to her neck and shoulders.

"As soon as you're well. You know, we could go out then if you'd like."

"Just me and you?"

"Yeah. We could go to a hotel." He smiled cheekily. She lightly splashed him, and he laughed. They leaned towards each other to kiss again, but were interrupted by a knock on the door."Were a little busy." Howard called.

"Just wanted to let you know he's awake. I'm gonna feed him." Vince said into the crack of the door.

"Thank you Vince." Cassie said raising herself up, bubbled attached in patches to her skin.

"No problem." His voice drifted down the hallway. She laid back, sighing with relief.

"Will you get in here with me?" She asked putting her hand on his arm. He smiled at her and stood, dropping his pants and boxers. She moved to accommodate him, then rested her back against his chest. Howard scooped up water with his hand and poured it over her chest. He kissed the tender spot under her ear, and whispered,

"I love you."

"I love you as well."

Very slowly the door started to creak open. Howard cupped her breasts to hide them from the intruder. Vince's shaggy head popped in, holding a very excited Harlan.

"He wanted to see his mum." Vince said, innocently handing Harlan over to Cassie.

"Thanks. Awe Vince! You even put his swim trunks on." Cassie kissed her son, who splashed at the water.

"You can leave now." Howard deadpanned.

"Oh. Right, sorry." Vince hurried out of the room closing the door. Howard let go of her chest and helped hold his son.

"We made a beautiful child." Cassie whispered, looking back at Howard. He smiled back at her, his eyes tearing up.

"Do you wanna make another?"

**Ah. Finally done. Thank you to eveyone who took the time to read these.**

**And I'm going to write another sometime. Tell me if you'll read it. It's gonna take place on Harlan's first birthday.**

**XO  
**


End file.
